Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells
''Winnie the Pooh and The Secret of Kells ''is an upcoming movie created by BowserMovies1989. It premiered on YouTube on Earth Day 2010. Plot The story is set in the ninth century and gives a fictionalized account of the creation of the Book of Kells, an illuminated manuscript and known today as one of Ireland's greatest national treasures. Obsessed with building a mighty wall to keep marauding King Bowser Koopa, His Family, Team Rocket And The Viking raiders from destroying the Abbey of Kells, Abbot Cellach expects his young nephew Brendan to follow in his footsteps. Brendan has apprenticed in the scriptorium of the monastery and has heard the story of Aidan of Iona, a master illuminator who is working on the Book of Iona. Later, Aidan himself comes to the monastery, accompanied by his cat Pangur Bán. Brother Aidan has escaped from the Vikings who have destroyed his own monastery, and had brought the unfinished Book of Iona with him. Taking Brendan under his wing, Aidan asks Brendan to venture into the forest to look for gall nuts to make ink, though the boy is fearful as he was forbidden to go into the forest by his uncle. Brendan eventually decides to venture into the forest, where he meets a forest spirit named Aisling. She is suspicious of Brendan at first, but eventually guides him to the gall nuts and befriends him. Though Cellach learns of this and forbids him from leaving the abbey's confines, Brendan secretly defies it as Aidan teaches him illumination while Aisling introduces him to a wider world. Eventually, Brendan learns that Aidan needs his help to finish Book of Iona due to his failing eyes and hands. However, Aidan finds that a special lens he possessed was lost when he left Iona: the Eye of Collum-Cille. Aidan reveals that his predecessor obtained it from Crom Cruach, a pagan god with whom Brendan had a frightful encounter prior. When Brendan tries to sneak out of the abbey to go to Crom's cave to obtain the other eye, he is caught and confined to his room by Cellach. Pangur Bán ventures into the forest to get Aisling's help. Aisling frees Brendan, using her magic to turn Pangur Bán into a spirit that retrieves the key to his room, and together they flee into the forest. When Brendan tells Aisling of his plan, she pleads with him not to go through with it, revealing to him that Crom Cruach killed her people and her mother and will surely kill him as well. Brendan tells her that if he doesn't try to get the eye, he can never complete the book. Eventually Aisling agrees to help him and manages to get Brendan into the cave, but not before being consumed by Crom's darkness in the process. After some struggling, Brendan defeats Crom by taking the god's remaining eye and imprisoning him in a circle of chalk. With the eye in his possession, Brendan goes back to the Abbey and continues to help Aidan in secret. Shortly thereafter, the Vikings arrive and Cellach locks his nephew and Aidan in the scriptorium as his plan to protect everyone from the invaders falls apart. Managing to escape the carnage, Brendan and Aidan travel across Ireland, finishing the Book of Iona over the years. Inheriting the book after Aidan's passing, a now adult Brendan ends up back in the forest of his youth where he meets Aisling in her white wolf form, and she guides him to the village. It turned out only the villagers who made it to the abbey tower survived, along with a guilt-ridden Cellach. Now near death, Cellach finally reunites with the nephew he thought had perished in the massacre long ago, and is able to see the completed Book of Kells. Before the book was completed, Pooh and Pals returned to the forest outside of Kells to find Aisling. They found her. Mewtwo asked that she could join them. And he told her not to worry about the Dark One and at the 100 Acre Wood no evil can find her. She agreed and joined Pooh and friends. Mewtwo became Aisling's adoptive father and the Good Fairy her adoptive mother. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Genie, The Bowser Family, Ranamon, and Team Rocket will guest star in this motion picture. *Ash and his friends have met Genie before in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *In one scene of the movie, Bowser mentions Jafar's name when he sees Genie with the binocalers. *Aisling Will Join Pooh And His Friends On His Travels Making Mewtwo And Good Fairy's Daughter. *Genie will face Bowser and his family, and Ranamon again with The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Shredder, Scar, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Hexxus in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films